


morning before inkigayo

by Anonymous



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Compliant, Caught, Epic Friendship, Horny Teenagers, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Choi Beomgyu, Teasing, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 07:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: They really should start locking the bathroom door.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69
Collections: Anonymous





	morning before inkigayo

Their manager is about to kill them. And if Beomgyu were to be honest with himself, he’d accept any punishment the older male came up with.

All in all, things have not gone smoothly so far. It’s the month of their comeback, anxiety and stress pilling up already… But as of today, they haven’t been awake for long enough to warrant so many setbacks.

The sun has yet to properly rise, though the fire alarm has already gone off twice, courtesy of one hungry and sleepy Huening Kai. Yeonjun, the oldest member, is mumbling and scowling as he searches through their tiny apartment for his favorite pair of socks. All that, and no one has been able to get their leader off the bed yet.

His ears could not wait for the scolding of his lifetime.

Beomgyu turns off the clock alarm, swinging his legs over the edge of his bed. He usually isn’t the type to get up this eagerly, but during comeback season Beomgyu finds himself not hating the early morning (dawn, really) as much. It’s just not possible, not when he’s living his dream, the thing he’s put so much effort in.

Fewer hours of sleep mean more hours with his fans. It’s really worth it.

He gets down from the bunk bed with a thud, barely avoiding the slippers and random stuff on the floor. It’s still dark in the room he shares with Soobin, but the light peeking from under the door helps him make out enough to move freely.

Beomgyu manages to shake Soobin’s snoring form twice—receiving a pitiful groan in response—before rushing out of their room, towel in hand. Soobin will have to deal with their manager’s wrath alone. Beomgyu needs to scrub his body properly since he’d done a poor job after last night’s dance practice.

He can hear Yeonjun and Huening Kai chattering away in the kitchen. Beomgyu thinks about going for some warm water with honey, something to help his vocals, but he stops by the bathroom door instead. The sound of the water running throws him off for a few seconds, just enough to get the sleep off his eyes.

Beomgyu knows that time is limited now, and when he sees a fully dressed Yeonjun make a beeline to his bedroom, purpose set on his face, choices need to be made.

He all but barges into the unlocked bathroom.

The plan is to sit on the toilet and nagging at Taehyun to hurry up. Anything works as long as Yeonjun doesn’t make him go to work feeling gross.

The sound of the knob turning is drowned out, lost amidst the fog and water hitting the tiles. It’s obvious Taehyun has been in here for a while now, the air thick and humid, but Beomgyu grows used to it, squinting to see his dongsaeng through the steam.

What welcomes him is a sight that wakes him right up.

Through the white and damp fog, Beomgyu is still able to see Taehyun leaning towards the wall, body directly under the detachable stream. He’s holding himself up with his right arm, head cast down and under the hot water.

To anyone else, Taehyun is simply meditating while rinsing the soap off his body, but to Beomgyu, who’s only a few meters from him… His dongsaeng isn’t that pure.

Taehyun’s left arm never stops, not even when he realizes he’s not alone. His gasping grows louder the moment he notices Beomgyu standing there, all dumb and lost.

It takes a while for the oldest male to break free from his shock, clenching his fists to keep his blood circulation going. “S-Sorry but I need to shower. Hyung is gonna be here any minute now and—”

“Couldn’t you have knocked?” Taehyun barks, looking a little angry. Instead of halting his movements altogether, his speed seems to pick up ever so slightly.

Beomgyu tries his best to not let his eyes stray further from Taehyun’s sharp face, undressing quickly. “My bad, Taehyun-ah…” Honestly, he had forgotten that knocking is a thing. His head was still clouded with sleep.

That, and he hadn’t expected this situation at all. Obviously. Who would’ve?

When Beomgyu gets to his boxers, he realizes that this might’ve not been his brightest idea. Not only for the fact that Taehyun is pretty much still fucking into his fist but also for the fact that Beomgyu is hard. And growing harder.

He has no time to dwell on that.

“Don’t mind me, alright?” Beomgyu asks just as he steps into the shower stall. He thanks the heavens it’s big enough to fit them both inside at the same time. “I was already… Like this. Before I saw you. I swear.”

“Sure, hyung,” Taehyun snorts in response. He turns his head around to size a shaking Beomgyu up before going back to looking at his own cock.

Beomgyu does not shrink on himself at the younger’s loaded gaze. He doesn’t. That’d be weird. Beomgyu is proud of his body. Beomgyu is proud of his cock, too. So what Taehyun is way more ripped than him, muscles straining under his wet skin? Or if his back seems to be just the smallest bit broader than Beomgyu’s? Or if his dripping hair, matted to this head, makes everything look even more erotic than it should?

He’s supposedly the mature one here. Having his friend and groupmate shamelessly masturbate in front of him should not faze him. He’s unfazed.

Really. He is.

But his cock isn’t.

Beomgyu’s fists clench at his sides at the sound of Taehyun’s breathless gasps so close to him. He is grunting, and all Beomgyu can do is stare at his back, shifting from one leg to another while he almost glues himself to the cold wall.

“A-Are you gonna stand there and w-watch me, hyung? Shouldn’t you be washing? Or maybe taking care of your own boner?” Taehyun teases, finally turning around. He offers Beomgyu the showerhead with a smirk.

Goosebumps cover Beomgyu’s entire body at his voice, wanting to hide at his gaze. He accepts the showerhead without uttering a single sound, but his penis isn’t quite as bashful. It springs up, visibly so, and Taehyun laughs at him.

“Won’t you touch it already? We don’t have much time left and I’m almost finished myself.”

Beomgyu shakes his head, angling it so the hot water drips from down his neck. He lets go of his lower lip to speak. “I don’t think—”

“Hyung, what, do you want me to?”

Taehyun’s left hand doesn’t slow down, grabbing himself while Beomgyu stands frozen, staring at him. The youngest throws his head back at the sturdy grip, his eyes closed as he breathes deeply. His dyed hair is plastered to his front, tongue collecting the droplets around his mouth. His entire body language shows that he doesn’t mind the attention, and if anything, he seems to enjoy having Beomgyu’s eyes on him.

His teasing words are empty, but that’s enough to have Beomgyu’s hand trail down his stomach, low enough until he’s able to grab his hard cock, tugging at it.

He can’t help himself and Taehyun doesn’t want him to.

Beomgyu lowers the showerhead, tilting it a little to the left, and lets it run free as he grits his teeth. He doesn’t want to embarrass himself even further by making an embarrassing noise. As the oldest, he should keep his acts intact no matter the setting—Taehyun can be a pervert by himself.

If anything, the room grows even hotter, even if none of them are in direct contact with the warm water. Cold is the last thing they feel.

A whine escapes Beomgyu’s throat the moment his thumb rubs his tip, knees shaking ever so slightly as he collects the precum already there. It’s breathy and a little weak but Taehyun hears him just fine. He opens his eyes, then, and despite their usual roundness, his gaze is sharp as he stares at Beomgyu. It’s dark. Taehyun looks intimidating, his dongsaeng image shatters for a second and Beomgyu does not hate it at all. Well.

He tightens his palm around his shaft, watching Taehyun’s slim fingers fasten around his own, quicker than before, more desperate. He’s gasping out loud, trying his best not to blink as Beomgyu matches his pace.

The shame knocking on his conscience won’t register until much later, after a deep reflection and two liters of iced americano. He can handle whatever boundaries he’s crossing with his groupmate then. For now, Beomgyu wants to cum. And it’s not weird that he also wants Taehyun to cum.

“So selfish, hyung,” Taehyun utters, working hard to get off. “You knew I wasn’t done with my shower, but you just had to barge in and catch me playing with myself, huh? Maybe hyung wanted to play, too? I-Is that why you’re just as hard?”

He’s teasing as he’s prone to, a smirk on his face and voice deeper than usual. something within Beomgyu feels like melting.

The oldest shakes his head and then nods, confused at his own mixed signals. He’s chasing a high now, so ready to tip over he can barely hold himself up. All he wants is to burst into satisfaction that he couldn’t achieve by himself.

His fist curls around his cock, then, just as Taehyun comes, mouth open around a silent moan. It’s… Nice. He looks good. Flushed, panting, and when he opens his eyes, they look glossy…

Taehyun’s cum mostly lands on the wet floor under their feet, but Beomgyu still gets cummed on.

That’s exactly what tips him off.

Beomgyu doesn’t feel disgusted, instead, he feels even hotter than before. He doesn’t need to do much after that, as just the sight of Taehyun seeing his own cum on Beomgyu helps the oldest get there.

He can’t fight off the moan, it’s absolutely no use when he lost his inhibitions the moment he let his dongsaeng paint his stomach white. Beomgyu breathes out, pointing his cock down as not to dirty Taehyun, trying his best to stand upright and not topple over.

His legs feel weak, and his head is a mess of thoughts. He can’t even bring himself to look at Taehyun, which, weird, Taehyun should be the one ashamed right now. But he isn’t. Beomgyu is.

Beomgyu is forced back out of his mind when he feels warm water hit his navel, rinsing away Taehyun’s cum. Washing away whatever the hell just happened.

“I’ll lie to hyungs about the water or something, you just gotta get clean in less than five minutes, okay?” Taehyun asks, holding out the showerhead. Beomgyu grabs it, making sure he keeps staring at the group. “Hyung.”

A wet but warm palm— _not_ the one Taehyun just stopped enveloping his cock with—cups Beomgyu’s jaw, tilting it up enough to have them making eye contact. Before Beomgyu can stutter out anything, heart beating fast at Taehyun’s loaded gaze, he’s left by himself.

Something just shifted in their friendship, but Beomgyu can’t pinpoint out what.

He grabs the soap.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
